


I Knew it Would Be You

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: Remus looks for Sirius and ends up finding something he didn't expect.





	I Knew it Would Be You

The match had been over for hours, but Sirius still hadn’t returned to the common room. James had already gone to see Madam Pomfrey about his broken wrist; he was currently stretched out on the couch with his head in Lily’s lap. Remus and Peter were sat at a table nearby doing homework, or in Remus’ case, pretending to do homework while listening intently for the sound of the portrait hole opening. He really had been trying to get his Transfiguration done, but all he’d managed to accomplish was to read the same page three times. What could be keeping Sirius?

He was broken out of his reverie by Peter, who voiced what Remus had been thinking. “I wonder where Sirius is?” he said, looking over at the portrait hole.

“You know how he gets when we lose,” James replied. “He’s probably flying laps around the pitch or something. Or perhaps he’s finally been carried off by the horde of giggling girls that follow him everywhere.” He snorted, and Peter laughed obligingly. Remus looked up just in time to see Lily roll her eyes.

“Honestly, James, he’s probably upset! You know how badly he wants to win the Cup for his last year here, and now you’ve got to beat Slytherin by 200 points in the final game to stay in first!”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” James said, a note of irritation in his voice. “It’s my last year here too, I want to win the sodding Cup just as much as he does!” Now it was Remus’ turn to roll his eyes. He shared an amused look with Peter as the couple continued to bicker and went back to his book, turning the page so he’d have something new to stare at.

Thirty minutes later, Peter had gone up to bed and there was still no sign of Sirius. Remus slowly packed up his things, sneaking glances at the portrait hole as he did so. This is ridiculous, he thought as he closed up his bookbag. He had to go and find Sirius, if only to prove to himself that he was worrying over nothing. He stood and remarked as casually as he could, “I suppose I might as well see what’s keeping him.”

“Suit yourself,” James said sleepily. Lily gave Remus a sympathetic smile as he headed out, and he knew she understood why he had to go.

He pulled the Marauder’s Map out of his pocket once he was out in the corridor, activated it in a low whisper, and scanned it quickly. Dumbledore was pacing his office, something he seemed to do rather often. Peeves was in the trophy room, undoubtedly wreaking some kind of havoc as the dots labeled Filch and Mrs Norris were heading swiftly in that direction. None of the professors seemed to be in the vicinity of the route Remus needed to take and he wiped the map before folding it up, keeping it in his hand to check at intervals. He started off down the corridor, keeping to the shadows, and managed to make it down to the main entrance with only one close call when he had to dive into a hidden alcove as Mrs Norris went by. He slipped out the large front doors, and shortly afterwards had arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor locker rooms.

Remus poked his head inside and called out softly. “Sirius?” There was no answer, so he stepped all the way into the locker room, letting the door fall shut behind him. He could hear the faint sound of running water, so he headed to the showers only to stop short as he reached them and caught sight of the very person he’d been so anxious to find.

Sirius had turned the shower on, but he’d only got as far as removing his shirt. He was leaned back against the wall next to the showerhead with his eyes closed, one leg bent at the knee and the foot braced against the wall. Remus’ stomach did flip-flops as his eyes were drawn to the drops of water sliding down Sirius’ chest in rivulets. The steam in the air created a sort of haze, and Remus noticed Sirius’ hair was wet from being sprayed by the shower. He wondered how long Sirius had been standing there; he looked quite peaceful, almost asleep in fact, and so Remus jumped when Sirius finally spoke.

“Hey, Moony,” he said, his eyes still closed.

“How did you know it was me?” Remus asked, suddenly nervous.

“I can always tell when it’s you,” Sirius said, opening his eyes and lifting his head off the shower wall. His gaze fell immediately upon Remus and a smile spread across his face. “About time you showed up.”

“You hadn’t been back to the common room, and I was just checking to see if – I’m sorry?” Remus started to reply, cutting himself off as it registered just what Sirius had said.

Sirius pushed off from the wall with his foot, smiling wider. “I knew you’d come looking for me if I waited long enough.”

Remus felt as though his heart was doing the Highland Fling against his ribs as Sirius closed the gap between them. “How could you be sure I’d be the one who’d go looking for you? It could have been Prongs, or Wormtail,” he said, trying hard to keep his tone casual.

“Because I know you. Wormtail’s gone to bed by now, Prongs is preoccupied with Evans, and I bet you were up there in the common room for hours pretending to write an essay or some such thing before you finally decided to come down here and find me. I knew it would be you, Moony.”

Sirius was now standing barely a foot away from Remus and Remus swallowed heavily. “Oh,” was all he could manage in response.

Sirius didn’t seem fazed. “You know all those birds that seem to be hanging around wherever I go? You know why I’ve never given any of them a second glance?” Remus shook his head. “Because I’m not interested in any of them,” Sirius continued. “I don’t want any of them – I want you.”

Remus gaped. He thought he’d heard what Sirius had said, but he almost didn’t dare believe he’d heard it correctly. “You – you what?” he stammered.

“I want you,” Sirius repeated, and before Remus could say anything Sirius was kissing him fiercely. Remus was caught off guard, but it only took him a moment to respond. He returned the kiss with equal intensity, moaning softly as Sirius grabbed the sides of his shirt and flipped them around, backing Remus up slowly until his back was pressing against the wall in the spot Sirius had just vacated. Remus ignored the splash of lukewarm water against his face and arm. He felt the soft touch of Sirius’ tongue against his lips and immediately parted them, granting Sirius access. Sirius’ hands threaded through his hair as he hooked three fingers into the waistband of Sirius’ trousers, tugging until they were molded together. It was Sirius’ turn to moan, and warmth spread through Remus as Sirius applied pressure with his hips.

Several heated moments later, Sirius finally broke the kiss, grinning as his eyes met Remus’. Remus couldn’t help but return the smile. “So I suppose this means you’re not upset about the match, then,” he remarked.

“Nah,” Sirius said, shrugging slightly. “We’ll crush Slytherin next month. I’m not worried.”

Remus had intended to say something in response, but as Sirius’ mouth closed once more over his, he found he’d completely forgot what it was; and what’s more, he didn’t care to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge where people wrote fic based on someone else's existing fanart, and vice versa. I sadly no longer have a working link for the piece that inspired this fic, but (as I vaguely recall, it was many years ago) it was of Remus and Sirius, partially unclothed and kissing beside a running locker room shower.


End file.
